Doctor Who Season Nine and a Half
by CharmedMilliE- Karry Master
Summary: After separating from Clara, the Doctor starts a new adventure with new companions. Is he ready to take on this new villain and who exactly are these new people he finds himself with. Fanmade season set after season nine since there a long break until season 10 starts.


Doctor Who: Season 9.5

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

AN: okay during the long break I decided to write my own season. This is largely based on roleplays ideas I have done over the years but changed around to fit nicely into a season. There will be 12 chapters. Each chapter being its own episode and of course a large overall plot.

Episodes list

1: New People New Places

2\. (possible trapped on a ship with a monster on the loose episode)

3\. (this one might be a unit episode with a special guest appearance.)

4\. (or this one could be above)

5\. Unknown

6\. Unknown

7\. Unknown

8\. unknown

9\. Factory Warranty Part 1

10\. A Companion Beginning (special guest star in this one)

11\. Factory Warranty Part 2

12\. Factory Warranty Part 3: The Conclusion

As you can see I don't have ideas for every single episode of the season so I am willing to take suggestions on what monsters you want to see (Daleks are out though), what locations, what time periods, and even if you want to see a guest star (from either Classic or New Who). Although even though I love returning character I won't be able to do it every episode and since I have two episodes right now with special guest stars I'll only do one more if its possible. Okay onto Episodes One

New People New Places

-Los Angeles California 2016-

A young man in his twenties sat at a desk looking over paperwork. He had blonde hair, fitted three-piece suit and exuded an arrogant manner. He suddenly stood up and looked out a window at the city skyline. "It's starting," he said to himself with a smile as he looked out.

-London England 2016-

A girl with blonde hair lay on a bed staring at a door until the door opened and closed behind to reveal Spanish women who was clearly not related to the girl on the bed by blood. "They found us," she said in clear English with an American accent. "Your father is holding them off." There were gunshots.

"I'll take care of them," the girl said also with an American accent standing up, looking certain she could take them.

"No," the woman said putting a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder. "Hazel there is a time to fight and a time to run. Now you run. You get stronger and you come back and take revenge for what may happen to us. Remember we love you." The woman took out a gun and walked out the room shooting.

Hazel wanted to go and help her parents but took her bag and ran out the window onto the fire escape. When she was on the street she heard the gunshots that she knew meant her mother was death and she ran on regardless.

-Unknown planet, unknown time-

The Doctor was exploring the planet. He was deep in a jungle with large trees and unusual plant life. It seemed to be like Earth was back in the day of the Dinosaurs with similar-looking creatures and he was curious. "Doctor!" a voice unexpectedly yelled and, running up to him was a young red headed woman with a vortex manipulator. "Great timing. Run." The red head said taking the Doctor's hand and running in the opposite direct.

"People don't hold my hand," the Doctor shouted at the stranger as he looked back to see a small dinosaur-like creature on two legs chasing them.

'Tardis?" the red head asked and the Doctor pointed the way taking the lead as they ran into the TARDIS and he closed the door behind them.

The red head ran to the console and started putting in coordinates and set the TARDIS off before the Doctor could get to the console. "That was great timing," the girl said. "I didn't want to end up there and then this thing just stopped working." The girl took the vortex manipulator off her wriest and plugged it into the TARDIS. "I got to work out some errors on it- and why are you looking at me like that?" The girl had finally looked up to see the look the Doctor was giving her.

"Who are you?" the Doctor finally said looking the girl up and down as he moved toward the console. "And no one touches my Tardis besides me. Get away from the controls." He shooed her away with his hands

"Doctor, what are you talking about? We are… wait you don't know me?" the red head said finally realizing what was going on.

"I just said I didn't know you," the Doctor said.

"Oh, wow. I mean I knew this day was coming eventually but this is our first meeting, well your first meeting with me I expected something bigger, but no need to worry. We do know each other. Well I know you. You don't know me yet, but you will. See its all-very wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey."

"Stop doing that," the Doctor said looking at the girl.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Talking like me," the Doctor said.

The girl laughed. "That's just how I talk," she said with a smirk.

"Don't tell me I got another out of order wife," the Doctor groaned only to receive a slap in the face at the question. "What?" The Doctor putting his hand on his now-throbbing face

"I am _not_ your wife," the girl said, clearly annoyed at the statement. "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard actually! We're friends. That's it. The name is…" the girl said paused for a second like she was remembering something "RM."

"RM?" the Doctor said. "Nothing else?" RM shook her head. "And I am supposed to trust you. For all I know you're an enemy putting a virus into my Tardis with this." The Doctor scanned the TARDIS to find everything working okay and the vortex manipulator was just a vortex manipulator. "I still don't trust you."

"Seems we have to play this game," RM said. "Ask me a question. Any question you want. Something that only you would know."

The Doctor looked at her and then decided to play along. "What does TARDIS stand for?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space- T.A.R.D.I.S." she sounded bored at this one. "Is that the best you got?" A smirk appearing on her face.

"Who's been my best friend since childhood?"

"The Master," Rose Martha answered and yawned. "Come on you can do better than that."

"How many faces have I had?" the Doctor asked.

"Trick question. 14 including your 11th face twice," RM said surprising the Doctor that she was able to count all his faces, including his war incarnation, and knew to include one face twice.

"Why did I steal the TARDIS?"

"We both know the TARDIS stole you," RM said and the Doctor was starting to have fun with this and was going to make it his mission to mess her up.

"Why did I leave Gallifrey?"

"You were afraid of the hybrid, even though you tell people you were bored."

"What's the name of my granddaughter?"

"Susan Foremen."

"Who's the Bad Wolf?"

The Doctor thought this question would throw her but a new smile appeared on her face as she answered "Rose Tyler."

At this point the Doctor was now convinced no enemy could know this much about him, but he needed to try to throw her one more time. "What Chapter was I in at the Academy?"

"Prydonian,' RM whispered back surprising the Doctor she knew the answer. He took a closer look at her wondering if she was a Timelord but then shook his head, deciding not. No Timelord would use a vortex manipulator to travel. There was something oddly familiar her though. He knew he had never met her before, but there was something he couldn't figure out.

That was when there was a noise and the Tardis landed. "You brought us to 2016 London?" The Doctor asked and RM shrugged.

"No, but kind of glad the Tardis didn't go where I planned. Way too many spoilers if we went where I set it," RM said taking a look at the console. "Well shall we?" RM nodded towards the door and the Doctor nodded deciding to head to the door and went to open it.

Hazel could hear the people after her. She couldn't let them find her. She rounded the corner into an alley where only a strange blue Police Box was and bunch of garbage cans. She tried to go further but realized it was a dead end. The people chasing her would be here any minute. She looked up to see if there was a way to climb the buildings but there wasn't a fire escape or any help there. The people chasing her would be here any minute and she couldn't run or hide.

Hazel leaned against the Police Box door. She knew she might die right here and now but she wouldn't go down without a fight. That was when the door opened and Hazel fell back into it. She reacted on instinct: pushing the people back who opened the door and slammed the door close. "Does this thing have a lock?" Hazel asked putting her weight against the door now.

RM calmly pushed a lock shut and Hazel seemed to relax looking around. "Okay this could work. Hide here for a few hours. Let them get away and then…. And then… wasn't this a box?" Hazel was talking mostly to herself but finally commented on the size inside the box.

"It's bigger on the inside," the Doctor said a little annoyed he had two unknown guest in his TARDIS but also a bit curious. The TARDIS herself had brought them here since RM admitted this wasn't where she'd set the coordinates. Which means the TARDIS had brought them to this new blonde girl. "What's your name?"

"Hazel," the girl said looking around at the TARDIS and walking around.

"Hazel," RM repeated and the Doctor noticed the smile that came onto her face, remembering that RM was from his future. Had RM met Hazel before? "I'm RM. That's the Doctor."

"So you two just live here in this bigger on the inside box in an alleyway?" Hazel asked bemused.

"It's a time machine," the Doctor said and noticed the look of disbelief on Hazel's face. He then decided to prove it to her and take control of the situation from 'RM'. He went up to the console. A moment later there was the grinding noise of the TARDIS and outside Hazel's attackers watched as the Blue Box disappeared in disbelief.

"Well go outside," the Doctor said to hazel suddenly, glancing momentarily at RM to see if he could determine her very thoughts at this sudden situation.

"Are you mad? They will kill me," Hazel protested.

'Your hunters aren't there anymore," RM said unlocking the door and walking outside.

"No?" Hazel asked suspieciously, running to go drag RM in but stopped when she noticed they were not in the same place anymore. They were still in a city but it wasn't London. It was a city Hazel had never seen before- and Hazel had seen a lot of cities in her life. Also, while it wasn't night anymore the light was different. She looked up to notice the sun was red. "A red sun?"

"Largest sun known to this galaxy actually.," Rm confirmed. "Usually red stars are at their life's end, but sometimes…." She indicated the sun in the sky, very much alive and warm "They are a lot less common then yellow suns. We are in the year…" RM took out a cellphone "2355. This is the planet Krypton. The largest human colony planet not revolving around Earth's own suns at this time period. And look see…" RM pointed at a different part of the sky. "The larger of the twin moons Kal-El is visible during the day. The smaller moon Kara El is only visible at night. This is the largest city- National City. I've been here before but I was at a smaller town up north called Central City."

"So whoever founded this planet was a giant nerd who liked Superman," Hazel said.

"Since you got all the references what does that make you?" RM asked cheekily, smiling as Hazel seemed not to be in total shock.

The Doctor watched as RM took the lead in explaining the planet and its comic book connection that the Doctor himself didn't understand-too human for him- before realizing it should be he doing the talking. "Hey, I'm the one who does the explaining," he protested as he closed the door to his TARDIS. RM just smiled. "Both of you remember I'm the one in charge. Clear?"

"Crystal," RM said and the Doctor gave her a curious look as he started to walk. RM put an arm around Hazel. "He just thinks he's in charge. He's never actually been in charge."

Hazel held back a smile at RM comment as they started to follow the Doctor, feeling oddly comfortable in this sudden change of events as she realized, for one of the first time in her life she wasn't being chased. Didn't have to look over her shoulder. "This is great," Hazel said as suddenly a scream was heard and the Doctor and RM ran, almost instinctively, toward the scream. "Shouldn't we go the other way?"Hazel pointed out to their retreating backs.

Hazel didn't receive an answer and she shrugged and ran after the two. Once there, she found the Doctor and RM with a woman who was crying. "What happened?" The Doctor asked abruptly, completely ignoring the woman's feelings in his curiosity. RM elbowed him.

"Are you okay?" RM asked more politely than the Doctor did. "Tell us what happened?"

"They just came and took my husband," the women said tearfully. "I don't know who."

"Another one of these kidnappings," another women nearby said.

Hazel remained quiet as RM and the Doctor looked at each other. "Kidnappings?" The Doctor asked. "We just got to town. Can you tell us more?"

"A black van just grabs people and then they are never seen again," the second women stated.

"I'll tell you were they are," an older man with a cane appeared. "They are at that factory. Its no good I tell you. The robots they are making. Gives me the creeps."

"The factory has provided hundreds of jobs," the second woman pointed out, the newcomer turning to her, about to complain to the contrary.

The Doctor walked away from the upset woman and the fighting duo signaling RM and Hazel to follow him. "I think we should check out this factory," the Doctor said quietly.

"Wait, why are we getting involved. Shouldn't we just leave?" Hazel asked.

"Your days of running from problems are over," RM said. "Well not your problem, but mysteries like this is what we do." Hazel gave RM a look. The Doctor himself was curious as RM mentioned a problem Hazel had, but knew it must be spoilers. He'd have to get Hazel to tell him later as it seemed she was pre-destined to join him.

The factory was not hard to find. It was right outside the city, a good ten minutes from their original location. When they walked up a security guard outside stopped them. "No one allowed in. move along," the guard said gruffly, seeming to take out a gun

Before the Doctor could get out his psychic paper Hazel had reacted. She easily took hold of the guard's arm and twisted it making him drop the weapon. She then surprisingly was able to lift him up and hit him against the wall until he was unconscious. "We're in," Hazel said walking to the door indifferent to her sudden act of violence.

The Doctor looked concerned at the spot Hazel had been just as RM took out a sonic screwdriver from her pocket that looked a lot like the Tenth Doctor's screwdriver and soniced the camera. "That girl is uncontrollable and wild," the Doctor decided, concerened.

"Remind you of anyone?" RM asked airily.

"I am not wild and uncontrollable," the Doctor complained assuming RM meant himself and getting defensive.

'I actually meant Leela," RM said stopping herself from laughing. "But come to think of it by Timelord standards you are a bit uncontrollable and wild." She gave him a smirk as she went into the building after Hazel who had apparently taken out more guards on the inside.

The Doctor followed them in, seeing the guards lying on the floor and did a quick scan with his sonic now to make sure they were all still alive. 'Leela," the Doctor whispered looking at Hazel and then nodded to himself. "No more of this." The Doctor told Hazel. "We'll get by without violent, thank you."

Hazel seemed to shrug; the Doctor instantly doubting that she would follow his advice. There was work to do there. The trio managed to walk deeper into the factory without being noticed.

Once in the center of the factory they opened up a door and lined across the walls were familiar robotic bodies: Cybermen. "Well that makes sense. People being kidnapped, factory making robots. Why didn't we think of this earlier?" RM asked making the Doctor turn to look at her.

"A little lost here," Hazel said raising a hand.

"Cybermen they are…. RM you catch her up. There must be a control panel here somewhere," the Doctor said going to look around barely hearing as RM explained. "Why are they not active? Why not take over this planet already?" he asked himself

"What if this is not like any cybermen we have ever seen before?" RM asked, the Doctor turning eyes to her. "Well Cybermen started as human creation, so what if this is a start of the new Cybermen race. I mean they share a similar look to the Cybermen we always encounter, but there are some noticeable differences."

The Doctor looked at RM for a second thought clearly ran through his mind. "Of course. Technology is so big in certain human areas it makes sense the Cybermen we know are not the only cyber creation that would occur," The Doctor said. "Which means these Cybermen are new. They could do anything, but they must not be activated by their creator yet."

'Means we could take this out before these Cybermen ever hit the outside world," RM said. The Doctor nodded.

"Find the creator," the Doctor said eyes moving to Hazel who had little to say during this conversation. "Hazel you're coming with me. RM think you get find a computer system and hack in. See what you can find out and se if you can get the control codes."

"Of course I can. I'm a hacker,' RM said.

"Is that how you know so much about me? Hacking into UNIT systems or something," the Doctor asked looking at RM.

RM shook her head "Even if that was the case does Unit know your chapter in the academy?" RM asked and the Doctor had to agree with her there. "See you in a bit," RM ran off and out of the room to find some place she needed

The Doctor looked at Hazel and started to walk finding the stairs ,figuring the main person would be high up. "So RM mentioned a problem you have?" The Doctor asked abruptly.

"I don't want to talk about that," Hazel said. Before the Doctor could say anything more Hazel put a hand on him and dragged him behind a door. The Doctor was about the yell but then through the door walked a security guard who went down the stairs without even seeing the pair. "Your welcome." Hazel muttered in the Doctor's ear.

'How did you know?' the Doctor asked.

"I heard his footsteps and if you were not talking you would have heard it too," Hazel said walking through the door the security guard had just came through. "Offices."

"The creator's office will be the biggest one," the Doctor said leading the way to the end of the hallways and to an office that said 'President" on it and the name 'Ben Thomas'. "Let me be the one who talks," the doctor muttered.

The Doctor opened the door to find a large, older, yet intimidating man sitting behind the chair. "You're the one who is the brain behind these Cyberman. I expected someone…. Well younger," the Doctor said as Hazel hid a smile

The man looked up. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" He seemed to go for a phone but the Doctor put a hand the instrument before he could reach it..

"You don't want to call security before you hear what I have to say," the Doctor said.

"You have five minutes," Mr. Thomas said sitting back not having any other option.

"You might think making these Cybermen is good. That they will benefit humanity, but they won't. They will spread like a disease. They will try to upgrade all the human race, but we cane stop them right here and right now," the Doctor said "before it's too late."

"I _want_ them to take over the human race," Mr. Thomas said patiently surprising the Doctor. "I want them to… what did you say upgrade? That's a good word for it. Upgrade the whole race. I will spread them to all the human colony worlds and once there they will upgrade all the humans. Eventually we will get to earth and take over the planet- and I will be their king."

"I once knew a man who wanted to be king of his own cyber race. Didn't work out well for him," the Doctor responded coldly to Mr. Thomas's plans.

"Nutcase," Hazel said suddenly pushing the guy out of his chair and to the floor, holding out her fist to punch him but was quickly stopped by the Doctor

"Forget him," the Doctor said. "Now we go and destroy the Cybermen. Come on!" The Doctor held onto Hazel's arm as they ran out of the room and back down the stairs.

Free from the two intruders, Mr. Thomas got up and went to his phone. "We have intruders. Activate a couple of the Cybermen to track them down," Mr. Thomas said to the receiver.

RM had found the empty lab where the Cybermen were clearly made. She had easily been able to hack into the computer system and was looking over the Cybermen blueprints when the Doctor and Hazel came running in.

"Meeting with the boss didn't go well?" RM guessed looking at them.

"The guy is nuts," Hazel said smiling in spite of herself.

"A lot like John Lumic," the Doctor said wondering if the name would throw RM off.

"The guy who made the Petes World Cybermen," RM stated, noticing the look on the Doctors face. "We're still doing this trivia thing?" RM rolled her eyes.

"Why is it called Pete's World?" the Doctor asked- it wasn't the time or place, but he was still determined to throw her off.

'Because Rose Tyler father Pete was alive in that world," RM said with a resigned sigh, "and completely not the time. Look compared to the Cybermen we are used to these are very primitive. Our sonics should be able to turn them off if we're attacked. Unfortunately that's a short-term solution. There is a self-destruct but we need to get to the lowest level to a terminal there to activate it. Then we can escape through the emergency exits nearby. I will point out at this moment though destroying this lab and all the Cybermen within will slow them down for a long time, but there might be others out there not effected by this."

"So there is a chance the new cyber race will live on and become more advance," the Doctor said and RM nodded. "Well we'll deal with that when we get to it. If we get to it. Do you know the way?"

RM nodded and took the lead around the floor to the stairs when they heard noises. "Does that sound like Cybermen foot-stamps to you?" RM asked turning to the Doctor who nodded.

That was when a Cybermen came out of a hallway and towards them. The Doctor held his sonic out and the Cyberman shut down. "Well that works," the Doctor said pleased RM was right

"For a few minutes. He will turn back on," RM said causing the Doctor to look at her. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"Yeah you kind of did," Hazel said before the Doctor could say it. "May I suggest running fast?"

"She's starting to get the hang of this," RM said as they ran pass the Cybemren and down a flight of stairs where two more Cybermen were waiting for them in front of the control panel RM needed.

Both RM and the Doctor held up their sonics shutting the Cybermen down. RM went to the panel but found it was password protected. "You're going to have to give me a few minutes to hack into this," RM said.

"We might not have a few minutes," The Doctor said pushing her over. "Let me."

"Guys,' Hazel yelled as they saw her being thrown into a wall. The Cyberman they had shut off before had reactivated andwere planning on attacking them- it had already reached Hazel. RM held out her sonic but before she could use it the Cyberman threw a shot at her forcing her to dock and drop her sonic, which rolled away

The Doctor turned from the computer to take out his sonic but before he could the Cyberman had reached him and threw him aside making him hit his head. "Hazel," RM said pointing at her sonic as the Cyberman approached them, indicating her need for it.

It was a bit away from Hazel but she held out her hand and looked at it. A moment later the sonic went flying through the air and into Hazel hand. Hazel pointed it at the Cyberman and pushed the button. A second later the Cyberman was off again.

That was when the Doctor got up not having witnessed the past few second.. "What happened?" the Doctor asked.

"Hazel got my sonic and saved us," RM said before Hazel could say anything.

"Good," the Doctor said without future thought, and went back to the computer, easily managing to hack into it before the other two Cyberman woke. "Code?" RM gave him the code and he put it in. That was when the two Cybermen woke up and turned towards them.

"The code been accepted- Run," RM said pointing at a nearby door and the three ran towards a door and up some stairs. The Cyberman were still following them as they headed outside. Once outside they suddenly stopped.

RM, Doctor, and Hazel continued to run as first the Cyberman blew up and then the factory- a large ball of fire engulfing the place as they were momentarily blinded by the flash. "Well that was a bigger bang then I expected," RM said, blinking away the light as a plume of smoke now joined the roaring fire, but noticed that a lot of employees had made their way out, noting and hoping that there must have been some warning when they put the self-destruct code in. "I think we should continue running back to the city." She suggested, the heat reached them even from across the distance they had already reached as more people began appearing, other screaming at the scene of destruction.

'Good idea," the Doctor said and they followed him back to the city, through throngs of people, and eventually back to the TARDIS where the Doctor went to the controls once they were all in and moved the TARDIS away.

RM went to the controls and smiled. "Ah my vortex manipulator is done," RM said after scanning it with her sonic and taking it off the controls and securing it back on her wriest. "You even upgraded it. Or the Tardis did. Well that means its time for me to get going. Another adventure done and dusted."

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked realizing what was coming, before she should do anything.

"Spoilers, Doctor, spoilers," RM said with a smile as the Doctor looked at her annoyed.

"I am tired of that excuse," he growled.

"You have someone else to keep you company now though," RM said turning her head towards Hazel whowas now on the other side of the console, taking in what had just happened. "She needs you." RM said softly, taking a step back. "Well I'm off."

"Where are you going?" Hazel asked, looking over to her, not sure if she wanted RM to leave or not.

"Spoilers," RM said confusing Hazel. "But no need to worry. You'll be seeing me again. Both of you will be seeing me again very soon I believe." Before anyone could say anything else RM pushed a button on her vortex manipulator and was gone in a flash of light.

The Doctor looked at the one girl left with him, thinking deeply for a moment. "You're running from something. Someone. Who is it? Who wants to kill you? Why?" The Doctor barraged her with questions.

"No reason other than the fact I was born," Hazel said. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get away from them. From the people who killed my parents."

The Doctor nodded, this new not reflected in his expression. "Well I've been running my whole life and it would be wrong of me to not lend a hand to another escapee. Welcome aboard the Tardis Hazel… what's your last name?" The Doctor realized he didn't have a last name.

'I don't have one," Hazel said simply.

The Doctor looked annoyed at this, but he was also curious. This girl was a mystery. "Well we'll have to think of one," he said as he continued moving around the controls.

-Los Angelus_

The blond man in his office was sitting at his desk. He was looking at a chessboard and had three pieces in his hand. "The king, the queen, and the knight move into position but they are not ready yet," he got up and looked back at the skyline.

"Mr. Preston," a women said walking into the office. "We need you signature on these papers."

'Of course," the man said signing the papers 'Damien Preston' and then noticed a symbol on her bag of a Double-H. "Humanity Helpers?"

'Oh," the women said. "Yes. We bought it to support the cure for cancer they are coming up with. I hope you don't mind since our companies are not competing."

'I prefer you not bring that into the office," Damien said and the women nodded walking away. Damien turned back towards the window, scowling now. 'Humanity Helpers will fall and soon Doctor, soon we will meet."

AN: okay first episode. Hope you all like it and remember to review.


End file.
